


The Perfect Pack Book 1

by Steel_Magnolia14



Series: The Perfect Pack Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Chastity Device, Come Marking, Corset, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Magnolia14/pseuds/Steel_Magnolia14
Summary: Derek Hale Has struggled to find the perfect mate while visiting his old home in Beacon Hills, He finds her the only problem is that his poor mate thinks she's a Boy! And she doesn’t quite understand that she is in love with him. Luckily His Uncle Peter and the rest of his pack are there to help their Alpha with his girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf. More Notes at the end.

Prologue

Derek watched as his precious mate walked inside his father's house. Tonight was the night, for months he observed his mate getting to know her from a distance. It was a shock to learn that his beautiful mate seemed to think she was a man but Doctor Deaton assured Derek that with the proper treatment and the eventual help of the nemeton she would be ok and accept that she was a woman and deeply in love with Derek. Deaton even assured Derek that although His mate wouldn’t be able to bear him children She would be able to Lactate with the help of a special drug Deaton developed so she could feed their children. 

The rest of the pack was ecstatic that Derek finally found his mate and could be happy again they were more than willing to help create the diversion to ensure his Stiles would be alone tonight and ready to be moved to their home. They also promised him that while he was getting his mate settled into her new life, that they would help keep their territory safe from hunters and other wolves looking to take advantage of the situation.

Derek listened closely to his mates heartbeat as she fell asleep, and he quietly entered her bedroom window and approached her bed. She looked so beautiful in her sleep as soft breaths moved past her slightly parted lips. He gave her a quick kiss careful not to wake her as he got the syringe with the sedatives ready. He stared at her face as the needle entered her arm and watched as she entered a deeper sleep.

“ Hello beautiful it’s time to go Home.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is settling into her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf.

Derek grunted as he came once again over his mates stomach as she sobbed from the pleasure and pain of the vibrator mercilessly pounding against her prostate. It was important for mates to smell as alike as possible to keep away unwanted attention so he had to make sure to rub his mates cum and his own cum onto each of their bodies as much as possible. It’s been three months since he first rescued his mate from her lonely life and since then her tits have become round and puffy and sensitive. Though her clit has been reduced to the size of an acorn she is still able to come as much as possible so that they can come mark each other properly. Stiles has also gained some nice curves both from the estrogen and from the corset she wears daily. 

It took a while in the beginning for Stiles to adjust but she is growing more and more accustomed to their new life together each day. She doesn’t nearly fight as much as she did in the beginning although Derek supposed it something to do with ensuring had plenty of female interaction with Lydia and Erica who taught her how to apply her makeup and walk in high heels. All of his pack had been really helpful in making Stiles comfortable. Peter had even suggested that Derek should order a vibrating anal plug that was shaped like Derek’s cock so that she could be ready for the real thing plus his knot on their mating day.

As Stiles moaned through her fifth orgasm that night, Derek knew that the plug had been a great idea. It helped make his beautiful Stiles much more compliant, and she always flushed so prettily when the two of them came on each other as her body shook through the vibrations. “ D-der-rek … please…” “ What is it beautiful do you like that? Do you like it when my cock shaped plug thrusts hard into your cunt non-stop? You are mine sweet girl.” “ Yes Derek Yours only Yours !”

Stiles sobbed quietly as Derek finally took out the plug only to shove his tongue into her gaping hole cleaning her insides of his seed while simultaneously wringing as much pleasure out of her as possible. As much as Stiles wanted to hate Derek for he has done to her she just couldn’t maybe that was the Stockholm Syndrome talking but Stiles was slowly falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I have finals at school right now, but the next chapter will definitely be longer. Thank you for the all comments and kudos ! Your support helps me write.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more first time attempting to write something like this I hope people like it! I'll appreciate constructive criticism so long as it isn't just plain mean. I don't agree with everything these characters think, or do this is just for the sake of the story. This is only the first installation of an idea I've been playing with for a while. So if you're favorite Teen Wolf character isn't in Book One there's a chance that they will be in Book two.


End file.
